Sherechian Defense Systems
The SDS is the armed forces of Sherechia. Strategy The SDS relies on speed, agility and DPM (Damage per Minute) to defeat its allies. Most of our war plans involve opening as many fronts as possible, reading the map and analyzing the current situation and making a quick decision before then charging the enemy on many different angles. To achieve this ability to make high-speed decisions, the army is very decentralized. The state does have a state army however it is tiny compared to the hundreds of militia groups that scatter the country, each familiar with their local geography. Also, our units reflect our philosophy, our tanks are light and agile, we rely heavily on mounts to cross rough terrain, unfortunately, our airforce is less than desirable, mostly made out of other nation's aircraft and when executing a flank or changing fronts, the whole convoy would move quickly. No one would be walking. All the infantry would stay on tanks while being surrounded by the cavalry. Lastly, we are by far the only army in the world to give zero regards to discipline. We don't even have a uniform. In Sherechian culture, authority is seen as a taboo. Infantry Normal troops with specific training depending on their roles. You have recon who prioritize on scouting and light combat, you have "normal" troops that are all-rounders and you have engineers whose main focus is to dig trenches or install traps. There is also the "Sami," which can be summarized as the special forces. Due to the lack of uniforms, the best way to identify one unit type from another is to see what are they carrying. Recons tend to carry binoculars, engineers tend to carry shovels, Sami tend to carry swords. Every one of them also carries rifles. cavalry This name is actually misleading. Cavalry comes from the word "cheval" which means horse however due to our unique history and rough terrain, there are at least 4 species in the cavalry division. Horses, camels, yaks and rams. Horses are generally all-rounders for normal terrain and are also the fastest, Camel's and Yaks are more used as "slow transport" and for cargo, so most of the time they do not face combat. Rams are used for more heavy combat. Their horns are thick enough to stop some bullets and combined with their weight and decent speed, they can run over infantry and light vehicles... like Jeeps and small artillery pieces. Tanks We have light, medium, MBT and heavy tanks. We decide not to use TDs as we consider the lack of a turret to be too much of a weakness. As our philosophy in battle is speed, even our heavy tanks don't have much armour. Sherechian tanks have similarities with road-legal vehicles. (In fact, every Sherechian tank is road legal). This includes headlights, number plates on the front and rear, blinkers, and reverse lights in the rear. 2 companies make Sherechian tanks, Rennuda and Skaian parodies to 2 car manufacturers in rea life. Rennuda makes light tanks while Skaian makes medium/MBT and heavy tanks. Airforce The Sherechian airforce is almost entirely made out of Volgan aircraft. All the attack aircraft and bombers are imported from Volgograd. The transport aircraft, however, are made in Sherechia. Despite that, the whole country is scattered with AA guns. Navy There is 1 destroyer located in some lake.